


Time Traveler

by Laeirel



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Back to the Future Fusion, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Tony remembers watching this memory play out from across the road beside Doctor Yinsen's time-traveling DMC DeLorean.





	Time Traveler

One of the shaky hands of the Sorcerer Supreme held out an ice cream cone to the other beside him. Tony took it gratefully and smiled as Strange stole a kiss from him, lips cold and tasting like cookies and cream. Tony remembers watching this memory play out from across the road beside Doctor Yinsen's time-traveling DMC DeLorean. He knew exactly what Yinsen would say about this moment.

"Something on your mind?" Stephen asked after they had sat down on a bench nearby, their son Peter happily eating his own ice cream in between them.

"Just something from when I was younger." He said, eyes glued to the street as he slowly took bites out of the caramel pecan scoop in his hand.

"Done!" The five-year-old declared, holding up the paper that was wrapped around the cone.

The husbands chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, but Tony's head shot up once he saw a familiar flash. Doctor Yinsen's DeLorean. He smirked slightly, but it disappeared.

"Tony?" Stephen called, and he turned to him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, let's go home. Your hands are all sticky." Tony says and Peter giggles and makes grabby hands at his dad, who smiles and picks him up. 

As the family walked away, Tony spared his past self a glance, but Peter's eyes widened when he saw Young Tony staring at them until the doctor said something and the two got in the futuristic car, disappearing.

Peter so wanted to tell his daddy and papa but he didn't think they would believe him.

* * *

The DeLorean screeched to a halt inside a garage back in 1983. Smoke billowed from the engine under the hood from yet another overheat. Doctor Yinsen popped his car door open muttering curses and complaints.

"Damn it! We were this close to going through that test run without any problems! I'm probably going to have to repair the engine again... care to help me, Anthony?" The teen nodded, eager to work on the doctor's beloved car again.

"Doc, who were those people I saw in the park?"

"What people?" Yinsen asked, digging around for his wrench.

"Left drawer, and I think you know what I'm talking about."

"You mean the family in the park?" Yinsen grunted as he loosened up some of the bolts.

"Yes."

Yinsen sighed. "I don't want to tell you much, but that's your future self, your husband and your son."

Tony sputtered. "H-husband? Son?"

"Yes. You live a good life, Anthony."

"Like you told me to?"

Yinsen nodded and swore when the wrench slipped from his hands. Tony scrabbled to get it and the genius and the doctor continued to work on the engine together.

Tony thought his future looked great.


End file.
